


day 6: undercover couple

by Sang_argente



Series: wincest love week 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, pretending to be a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>the first time dean suggests, actually suggests, going undercover as a couple, sam has a flashback of years ago and a slap on the ass and a “okay, honey?” and agrees before he’s even really thought about.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 6: undercover couple

the first time dean suggests, actually suggests, going undercover as a couple, sam has a flashback of years ago and a slap on the ass and a “okay, honey?” and agrees before he’s even really thought about it. which turns out to be awful because now he’s stuck staring at the silver band around his finger and trying his best not to hyperventilate. he knows that dean is starting to worry, but he can’t stop.

“dude,” dean says as they pull up to the witness’s house, his voice tight and frustrated. “that wide eyed desperation that practically screams help me! is definitely not going to help. i know it’s not the greatest option, but it’s the best we’ve got right now. they need to believe us.”

“i’m fine,” sam says automatically, rolling his eyes at dean’s automatic snort of disbelief. “trust me, they’ll believe us.”

and, when they’re finally sat across from the witness, sam’s careful to monitor their interactions, keeping it intimate without letting it slide into overwhelming. he makes sure that his body language is open, but blatantly focused on dean. his fingers trail across dean’s thigh seemingly absentmindedly while he talks. he lets a fond, yet exasperated smile curl the corner of his lips every time dean makes a slightly inappropriate joke or reference. when they stood to leave, he helped dean slide into his jacket like he’d done it a million times before.

they’re headed out the door when the wife calls sam back for a second. she lays a hand on his arm and smiles.

“it’s nice to see a couple still so in love,” she says, soft and impressed. “how long have you been together?”

“it feels like it’s been my whole life,” sam says truthfully. he’s there with the wife, but his body is turned to dean’s just like it always is and he’s starting to realize exactly how not ridiculous this ridiculous idea is.

the woman smiles again, brighter this time, seemingly aware of how badly sam wants to get back to dean, to let dean know what he’s figured out. she nods and lets him go, waving goodbye happily.

they get into the car and the first thing dean does is laugh.

“that wasn’t so bad, was it, sammy?” he asks as he buckles himself in.

“no, it wasn’t,” sam answers, just as honest as he was with that woman. “why would it be? we were just being us, really.”

dean looks at him sharply, but his tension fades at the slight grin curving sam’s mouth. a soft look blooms in his eyes and he nods in agreement.

and sam knows that everything just changed, even while it stays the same.

**Author's Note:**

> like what you see? check out my [tumblr. ](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
